AmazingRosie
by JudexJonesyOTP
Summary: Phil meets what seems like the girl of his dreams online, but it doesn't help that she's 6 years younger than him and lives in America. She also has a secret she is keeping, something darker than he can imagine. (TW's to come! I don't want to spoil the surprise, I'll TW chapters as needed) Yes, its Phil/OC time because I am a greedy f*ck. Will be rated M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger: lol exchnge noodz? xx

You have disconnected.

Phil had only been on omegle for 5 minutes, and he was already discouraged. With his internet fame, he liked being able to talk to someone without them knowing he was AmazingPhil. But so far, all he found were two people who didn't speak english, three people who wanted to 'talk dirty' and one person who was looking for someone named Jim. He was not Jim. He would give it a few more tries, then he would just go to bed. He glanced at his phone, it was nearly two in the morning. Dan was usually the one who stayed up until all hours of the morning, Phil himself tried to get to bed around 1:00 or 2:00. He clicked the button to meet a new stranger and waited for them to say something.

Stranger: Hello =)

You: Hi!

So far so good.

Stranger: What is your favorite kitchen appliance?

Phil had to admit he was a touch surprised at that question. Granted, his fans asked some pretty strange ones. He thought for a moment, then said to Dan, who was across the room, "Dan, what's my favourite kitchen appliance?"

"Um...A balloon whisk?" Dan offered.

You: A balloon whisk.

Stranger: That isn't an appliance, that's a utensil.

You: Touche.

You: I like toasters.

Strangers: I myself am a fan of the blender.

You: And why is that?

Strangers: Smoothies.

You: I see. I like toast.

Stranger: I am not a big fan of toast. Only sometimes.

Phil found himself smiling as he typed a response. Finally, an actual normal human being.

You: I had toast this morning. With grape jam.

Stranger: And butter?

You: No butter, just jam.

Stranger: Toast HAS to have butter!

You: We were all out of butter.

Stranger: Oh no! A tragedy!

You: It's alright, the Tesco man brought more a bit later.

Stranger: Tesco man?

You: You don't know what Tesco is?

Stranger: No...

You: It's a website where you can order your groceries and have them delivered to you. It's a UK thing I believe.

Stranger: That explains it then, I'm from the US.

Stranger: Although I know there are services like that here, just not in smaller towns like mine.

You: So you actually have to GO TO THE STORE? Human interaction!

Stranger: Right? I would much rather sit here on Tumblr.

This stranger had a Tumblr. That was a very good sign. They kept talking, and Phil learned that she was in fact, a she. She was a university student, had "shortish" blue and green hair, and two tattoo's. Phil was still trying to keep exactly who he was a secret. He did confess that he lived in London, and his fondness for lions.

"Phil? Want me to leave this light on for you?" Dan asked, and Phil jumped a bit.

"Sorry?" Phil looked up at his flatmate.

"The light. On or off? I'm going to bed." Dan yawned and stretched, gesturing to the light switch.

"Oh, um." Phil glanced at his phone again, it was past 3 in the morning. "Off, I think I'll move to my bed. Come on, lion." Phil picked up his trusty stuffed animal and his laptop and phone, heading into his bedroom. He could hear Dan in the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth.

"What are you doing anyway? You've been typing for ages." Dan asked across the hall.

"Just...Talking to someone."

"Who?"

"Someone on omegle."

"Probably a 40-year-old who wants to kidnap you and skin you."

"Thanks for that visual image before bed."

"It's what I do. Night, Phil."

"Night." Phil heard Dan go to his own bedroom and shut the door.

You: Sorry, I'm back. My flatmate was being a pain.

Stranger: No worries, my roommate certainly has her moments where I want to strangle her with her weave.

You: Violent...

Stranger: Only sometimes. She does put up with me getting up ridiculously early for work three times a week.

You: Oh? What do you do?

Stranger: I barista at the campus coffee shop. Not the best job, but it pays the bills.

You: That's so cool! I wish I knew about coffee.

Stranger: I might know a bit too much about coffee...And espresso...And flavor syrups...

As Phil continued the conversation, prompting her to tell him a hilarious story about one of her regular customers, he promised himself he would only talk to her for a few more minutes. Half an hour later, Phil was laying stomach-down on his bed, in his boxers, and they were talking about how they both really should go to bed. It was almost 4:00 in London, and 11:00 in her small Michigan town. She had to get up for work at four, her time.

You: Alright. We're both going to bed. For real this time.

Stranger: For sure. Totally.

You: Yes. Getting off now.

Stranger...You're still here!

You: So are you!

Stranger: Yes...Because I really don't want to stop talking to you.

You: Well who says we have to stop talking?

Stranger: Well I don't know how good you are at typing in your sleep...

You: Well, not for the next few hours, but we could still talk.

Stranger: Do you have a Tumblr?

Phil hesitated. If he gave her his tumblr...He was outed as AmazingPhil, and while there was no way of knowing if she even knew who he was, he didn't want to take the chance.

You: I do, but I never use it.

You: You know what, I trust you. And what's more, I like you. I'm going to entrust you with my phone number.

Stranger: I'm glad you trust me with such precious information.

Phil smiled and typed in the digits, recieving hers in return.

Stranger: And what name should I put that down under?

You: Phil.

You: And yours?

Stranger: Roselyn. But everyone calls me Rosie.

You: Goodnight Rosie. I'll talk to you tomorrow?

Stranger: Definitely. Goodnight, Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Phil." Finally hearing the sound of Rosie's voice made Phil break out in a huge smile. It had only been a week since they had met, but they texted all the time. Dan teased him, saying Rosie was a 55 year old pedophile. But now he called her and heard her voice, and it was exactly as he thought it would be. She was obviously American, but her accent seemed different than other Americans he knew...Maybe it was a northern accent of some kind? Her voice was lower than your avergae female, somehow soothing.

"Hello, Rosie." He replied, realizing he had drifted off a bit.

"How're you today?"

"I'm good. Great. You?"

"Tired. I just got home." She was home from uni for the holidays, as it was less than a week until Christmas. "But good." They kept chatting about nothing in particular for a little while before Phil decided he did want to tell her who he was.

"Rosie? I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" She asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Er, it's nothing bad. Just...I feel like you should know. Have...Have you ever heard of AmazingPhil? Or danisnotonfire?" There was a slight pause.

"No. Fucking. Way. You're AmazingPhil? THE AmazingPhil?" She sounded excited, but not about to explode with fangirling feels.

"Yeah...Kind of...Is it, I mean, are you mad that I didn't tell you from the start?"

"No! Not at all. I mean, if I were you I would like to just be Phil sometimes."

"Exactly!"

"And I mean, I think it's totally awesome that you're who you are, but I mean, I'm not going to think of you all that differently. Even though it's like the coolest thing ever."

"Thanks. So...Um...You're a fan?" Real smooth, Phil. Obviously she knows who you are.

"Yeah, I mean, I subscribe, and I've seen almost all of your videos, and I try to catch your live streams when I can, but I don't stalk you or anything."

"Well, that's good. This is kind of awkward now, you know so much more about me than I know about you!" Phil was glad he told her, he didn't feel like he had to keep his whole life a secret any more.

"Well, you know where I go to school, and where I work, and all sorts of other things. What else would you like to know?"

"Everything." Phil said in an overly dramatic voice. They continued talking for what seemed like a short time, then Dan was knocking on his door.

"Phil? I'm going for Chinese food with Bryony, want to come?" Dan poked his head through the door. "Or are you still talking to your pedophile girlfriend?" Phil felt himself blush and hoped Rosie didn't hear him.

"Shut up. What time is it?"

"It's 7:21." Dan answered, checking his phone.

"Rosie, we've been talking for like 2 hours!" Phil laughed.

"I know! I can't believe it's dinner over there, I feel like I'm talking to someone from the future." Phil laughed again.

"Well I should probably tell you I'm a time lord then." He joked and Dan rolled his eyes.

"Phil! Focus! Chinese food, yes or no?"

"Alright. I'll be out in 5 minutes." Phil answered and Dan walked away. "Well, it looks like I'm going to get Chinese food. But, um, I'll call you later?"

"Alright. I might go visit a friend, but I should be home. Have fun fooding."

"I will. Talk to you later." Phil hung up the phone and put on a jumper to go to dinner, walking into the lounge of he and Dan's flat.

"Look who's all smiley-smiley." Dan said, poking Phil in the ribs.

"Shut up." Phil said, jabbing him in the neck, which made him back off. Although he was smiling and couldn't seem to stop.

"Phil's in loooove!" Dan shouted as they exited the apartment.

"Oh hush. I just made a new lady friend, that's all."

"Does she know? About AmazingPhil?"

"Yeah. She was cool with it. She actually vlogs herself, she has about 800 subscribers."

"Aww, how cute." They chatted about their early days of YouTube while they walked the 15 minutes or so to the Chinese place, where their friend Bryony was already waiting. Dan was, of course, quick to tell her all about Rosie.

"I think it's cute. Like in a young adult fiction novel kind of way." They finished their food and Phil started texting Rosie, telling her he would call soon.

"Call her now. I want to talk to her!" Dan said, trying to grab Phils iPhone.

"No! Get off me!" However Dan was quick to get the phone, and rather than cause a scene while they were walking, Phil just glared at him. Dan entered Phils code, 5466(it spelled 'lion') and dialed up Rosie.

"Hello Roselyn! This is Dan, I'm forcing Phil to let me talk to you...Are you alright?" Dan furrowed his brow as they continued walking.

"What? What's she saying?" Phil said, trying to get his phone back.

"No, no, it's alright. I understand. Well, I'll meet you when you're less sad then. Here's Phil." Dan handed the phone back over to Phil. "She's upset about something."

"Rosie? I'm sorry if Dan did something...Dan-like." Phil could hear sniffles on the other end of the phone.

"No! No, it's me. I'm...I'm a mess." Rosie was trying to collect herself and failing completely.

"Rosie..." She didn't reply. "Roselyn. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing...I just...My...It's...My parents grounded me."

"Rosie, please don't lie to me. If you don't want to tell me that's alright." Phil swallowed hard. This wasn't crying-about-best-friend-drama, this was some heavy duty sobbing. He was worried something was seriously wrong. Rosie always seemed so happy.

"I'm just pathetic," Rosie sniffled, "I can't deal with things like a normal human. It's fine, I'm normally fine."

"...Alright. Just...tell me what you need to, okay? You're not pathetic. I'm going to let you go. Call me later, if you like. Or text me. Otherwise I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, Phil."

"You're welcome. Feel better." Phil hung up and put his phone back in his pocket as they reached their building.

"Is she alright?" Dan enquired as they waited for the lift.

"I don't know. I think theres more to it than she's letting on. " Phil looked down.

"You really fancy her, don't you?"

"Don't be mental, I barely know her." Phil felt himself blush as the lift opened and they got on.

"Doesn't matter. You really like her." Dan grinned and shoved Phil playfully. "Look mate, I'm happy for you. It's been a long time since you found someone. And from what you've said, she sounds great."

"Thanks, mate." Phil gave a half smile and put his key into their door, unlocking it and stepping into the dark hall. "When's the next time we're in America?"

"Um...February? I think. For Mary's wedding." Mary was a fellow YouTuber they had become close with, she lived in New York and was getting married soon.

"Right! Think we could make a detour? Well, I suppose you could just come home, but I'll make a little detour..."

"You think I'm going to miss meeting your little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Phil playfully hit Dan and blushed.

Hours later, Phil had just dozed off to sleep, Lion in his arms. Suddenly, he was awoken by 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings. Yes, 2 years later, Phil still liked the song and always used it as the default ringtone for any of his 'lady friends'. Phil groaned, then reached out blindly for his phone. "Hello?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned into the phone.

"Oh. Phil. I didn't think you'd answer."

"I can hang up if you'd like." Phil groggily offered.

"I feel bad for waking you." She sounded strange. Almost devoid of emotion.

"It's alright." He sat up in bed, stretching. "I'm glad you called. Are you alright?"

"I...I don't think this is a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?"

"This. Whatever _this_ is. I...I really like you Phil. And I barely know you." She started to sniffle again.

"I really like you too! Dan is already teasing me about it! Why is this a bad idea?"

"Because...Because you're you! You're amazing. And I am broken. People hurt me, and I hurt them."

"What are you on about?" Phil was confused.

"I'm broken. I just...I don't think you want to be involved with me. I don't deserve it."

"Yes. You do. I don't even know what's wrong, but if you think for one minute that you don't deserve friendship, or whatever _this_ is," He mocked her tone from earlier, and she let out a tiny laugh, "Then you probably need it. You probably really need it. And you also probably deserve it a lot more than others."

"You're too nice to me."

"No. Everyone else isn't nice enough to you. Now, would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"No...Not yet, alright? It's...It's not pretty. It's rather pathetic."

"I'm sure it's not. Tell me when you're ready, alright? And I'm not letting you walk away from me that easily. So, go to bed, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Now, off to bed with you."

"Alright. Goodnight, Phil."

"Goodnight, Roselyn." Phil ended the call and lay back down. Now of course, he would never be able to get back to sleep. He picked up Lion and looked at him. "Do you think she's alright?" Lions black, shiny eyes said nothing. "I think she'll be alright." Phil gave a half smile and tried to go back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

About a month later, things were going well. Phil and Rosie were texting and calling whenever they could. He was quite busy, with his Radio 1 show, his regular filming schedule, and various events, and she was taking 6 classes as well as working, but they managed to find time.

"You know, you get to see me all the time, and I've never seen you." Phil said one night when they were chatting. It was something he thought about a lot lately. He had no idea what she looked like. They had never skyped, hadn't become friends on Facebook...He hadn't even remembered to ask for her Tumblr or YouTube.

"Oh. Would you like to see me?"

"Well, yeah! We should Skype. Or become facebook friends. Or you can at least tell me your URL for Tumblr. And I haven't looked up your YouTube!"

"Um..." There was a pause, and Phil was confused.

"What?"

"Well...You've never seen me before. And...You might be dissapointed." Suddenly Phil understood. It was no coincidence he had never seen her. She didn't want him to.

"Rosie, that's absurd. Even if you were the ugliest troll thing to ever crawl from a hole in the ground, it wouldn't change the way I feel about you. And I highly doubt you are an ugly troll."

"You promise I'll still be your broast?" One night when they were discussing exactly what their relationship was, they decided they didn't want to label it. They awknowledged that it was highly possible that once they met in person, they would run out of things to talk about. While trying to articulate how he felt about her, Phil had said she was better than toast. She was...broast! It was a flexible term. They were in a broast. They were broasting. Rosie was his broast. He broasted her.

"You will forever be my broast." Phil tried to sound assuring.

"Well...Alright. You can look for me on Facebook...And I'll send you my Tumblr and YouTube...and I suppose we can Skype later."

"Yay! Can we Skype right now?"

"Um...I guess. I'll text you my username, and those links. Give me like 10 minutes."

"Awesome! I'll see you soon!" Phil excitedly hung up the phone and got his laptop from the lounge and took it to his room. He got her links and while he waited for her to accept his request on Skype, he went to her Tumblr. He saw a link for photos of her, but he didn't click it. He wanted to see what she looked like on a normal day, not any gussied up or photoshopped images she might have uploaded. He scrolled through the posts about kittens and Lord of the Rings and cupcakes. He saw a text post that said 'On the phone with my broast, no one makes me happier. Now I just need the guts to tell him everything.' It was tagged with 'broast' so he clicked it. There were more posts about him, none of them actually giving away who he was. A few more said things about not knowing how to tell him and knowing she should cut things off before it got ugly. It made him sad. He went to her inbox and sent her a message that said 'Hello, broast. I broast you very much, you know that?'

He loaded his webcam and messed with his hair until he was happy with it. He heard a noise and saw the little notification saying that Rosie had accepted his request. A moment later, she was video calling him. Phil quickly accepted and waited for her face to fill the screen.

What greeted him was totally unexpected, and yet everything that seemed so very...Rosie. She was overweight, there was no denying that, but she was curvy, with an hourglass figure that was obvious as she was standing, about to sit down. She had a short pixie cut that was dyed dark brown, and a tattoo on her shoulder, marked by a large star in the front, then some sort of text cresting behind it, and something more to it he couldn't see. She was wearing a simple black dress with thick straps, belted at the waist, even though it was winter.

She was lovely. She was wearing a bright red lipstick that offset her pale skin. Her eyes were a soft brown and covered by black glasses that actually seemed to enhance. Phil, who hated his own glasses, was rather jealous she could pull them off so well. She looked both pretty and sexy at the same time. She sat down and shrugged, smiling.

"Hi there. Sorry, I got up to open the window."

"That's alright. Rosie...You're mental."

"Sorry?"

"You're mental for ever thinking you would be dissapointing. You're gorgeous. But I feel lied to, you said your hair was blue!"

"Didn't I tell you I dyed it again? The blue was fading a lot. Wow, this is so weird!"

"What's weird?"

"Well, I'm so used to seeing you on the internet, it's like I'm not really talking to you."

"Well I promise this is not a recorded video. I am actually here. Drinking tea." He held up his mug as proof and took a sip.

"What kind of tea?"

"I don't remember the name of it, something...fruity. Oh my god, I'm so happy! We're actually talking! Like, not on a phone!"

"I know! Did you go to my Tumblr and thoroughly judge it?"

"I did. I enjoyed the broast tag. I didn't go to your YouTube yet though." Phil didn't want to bring up whatever it was that she wasn't telling him. He wanted to know when he wanted to tell her.

"It's not all that exciting. A lot of vlogs and rants, some tutorials and junk."

"Well you got to 800 subscribers so, that must mean something."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And maybe we can collab sometime."

"If we ever actually meet." Rosie took a sip of her own drink.

"Well...I've been meaning to mention that." Phil felt his heart start beating faster.

"Go on." Rosie said, glancing at something near her.

"Well, Dan and I are going to be in New York in two weeks for a wedding. I was hoping...Well, I was hoping afterwards, I could come stay with you for a few days." Phil bit his lip, waiting for a reaction.

"Really?! Yes! Of course I want you to come visit me! But, are you sure? Michigan is a long way from New York."

"Is it? I honestly don't really know where Michigan is..." Phil laughed.

"It's about 10 hours away by car. Maybe 2 hours by plane."

"Well, seeing as I have a kajillion frequent flyer miles, and I don't really drive, I'll take the plane then. So you're sure it's alright for me to stay with you? Your roommate won't mind or anything?"

"Well, my room is pretty small. So is my bed. And you can only stay two nights, campus policy."

"Well, I'll get a hotel room then. I'll rent a car."

"You said you don't drive!"

"Well I still have a license. And you could drive it, since everything is backwards from an english car."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! You're coming here!"

"I am!" Phil grinned at her and she smiled back. Phil was fairly certain he hadn't been this happy in a long time. But something was still there, niggling at the back of his brain. There was still something he didn't know. Since that one night a month ago, she hadn't cried, or really been upset at all. It was if it never happened. Phil wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Either way, there were only about 10 days until the wedding, and Phil was giddy with excitement as they continued chattering about plans.

An hour or so later, Rosie had to leave for class so they said farewell. Phil walked out of his room and into the kitchen for a snack. "Hey, Phil." Dan said, not looking up from his video game.

"Rosie said yes!" Phil actually jumped and clapped his hands a little. Dan actually paused his game and looked at Phil.

"You're really going through with this?"

"What do you mean?" Phil's smile fell.

"Phil, she lives in America. You spend most of your morning just waiting for her to wake up. And she's 6 years younger than you. By the time she graduates from uni you'll be nearly 30. Not to mention, you met over the internet. How sketchy is that?" Dan was trying to help Phil realize that it was sort of ridiculous, but Phil wasn't having any of it.

"Dan, I care about her. I really do. I don't care that she's younger, and I don't care that she lives 5 time zones away. And yeah, maybe we'll meet and things will fall apart. And maybe she'll turn out to be a serial killer. But that's a risk I'm willing to take! I've never felt like this before. And I'm not letting her go for something like long distance." Phil wasn't angry, just adament. Truth be told, he thought the same things Dan had said all the time. But Dan could tell, Phil was really serious.

"Well, mate, if you're really sure, and you really like her...I'll support you 100%."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. This was it. Phil could see signs for Rosie's university, he was only a mile away. He had managed the very frightening drive here from the Detroit airport, on the wrong side of the car, driving on the wrong side of the road. Frankly, he was amazed they had even rented him a car. It did come with a GPS, which was great because he had gotten lost inside his own house before.

He pulled into the university and drove around until he saw the residence halls. He found a parking spot and got out of the car, realizing he was shaking a bit. She said she would be waiting outside the dorms, they were all in a semi-circle. He approached slowly, his heart beating loud in his chest. He scanned the small area, where students were walking all over, on their way to or from class.

Then he saw her. She was sitting on a bench, talking to a brown-haired guy. She was moving her hands as she talked, something Phil noticed she did a lot. She seemed to be very excited about whatever it was she was talking about. Phil walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes, then said "Guess who." Of course it was immediately obvious from his thick accent who it was and Rosie shot out of her seat.

"Phil!" She immediately stood and wrapped her arms around him. Phil closed his eyes and embraced her. He was 7 inches taller than her, so he could actually lay his head on top of hers. She smelled nice. Like vanilla and berries. He couldn't believe after nearly two months, he was finally here. She was finally in his arms. Finally they let go. "Col, I'll talk to you later, alright?" She dismissed the boy she had been talking to as Phil realized it was Collin, her on-campus best friend who had interrupted their Skype sessions a few times. She took hold of both his hands and stood a little bit away from him. "Let me look at you."

He did the same with her. She was wearing a black jumper, piano scarf, and jeans, a worn-out backpack sitting beside her. She was shorter than he thought she would be. "You're so...tall!" She said, giggling.

"I get that a lot." Phil laughed and pulled her in for another hug. He was just so happy to be here. "Now come on, you promised me a cheesy tour of your campus!" One of the videos on Rosie's channel was a tour of her university, and it was actually hilarious, thanks to her almost bitchy sense of humor and general geekiness.

"Alright, let's drop our stuff in my room." Rosie slung her backpack over one shoulder and started walking. Phil bumped his hand with hers, thereby asking if it was okay to hold her hand. She laced her fingers with his and gave a small squeeze. They got up to Rosie's room, which by this time Phil had seem plenty of times in video and on Skype, but it looked entirely different in real life.

As Rosie put her laptop on her bed to charge, and put books down and such, Phil looked around the room. Her bed, fridge, and lamp were all purple and she had photos stuck to the wall of her and friends and family. Her pillowcase had snowmen on it, she she had a very large round stuffed purple kiwi. Her closet was organized, but not overly so. She had a large hamper of laundry that needed doing. Her box of books and DVD's was overflowing, and her pantry was full of snacks that Phil didn't recognize. There was an inflatable fish hanging from the ceiling, and gold fairy lights strung around. It wasn't messy, exactly, it was just cluttered and lived in.

Phil climbed up into her bed, and stretched out. His back made a satifying crack as he relaxed. "Comfortable?" Rosie laughed, leaning her arms onto the mattress.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Phil burried his face into her kiwi. "Join me!" His muffled voice came out from the purple fabric as he outstretched his arm.

"I don't know, it's a pretty small bed..." Rosie said self consciously.

"Oh hush, get up here." Phil pulled his head up and beckoned her. She hopped up on the desk chair, climbing up into the bed next to him. Phil turned on his side and so did she, so they were facing eacother, their legs intertwined. Suprisingly, Phil didn't feel awkward around her. "You're so beautiful." Phil said, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Oh stop." Rosie blushed.

"No, you stop. Now that I've seen you in person, you have to believe me."

"I suppose I can try." Rosie surrendered, lifting an arm.

"Good." Phil tickled her side, making her laugh.

"Stop!" Rosie managed between giggles.

"Never!" Phil continued to tickle her but she finally got a hold of his hands and held them still. They stared at each other for a moment, then Phil, with his heart racing, began to lean forwards and close his eyes. At long last, he could finally kiss her. They were moving deliciously slowly, and they were close enough that Phil could feel her breath on his face.

Suddenly, the door to Rosie's room opened and Phil jerked back, knocking his head on the wall. "I had the most interesting walk back-Oh, your broast is here." Rosie's roommate Evie realized after she plopped her backpack on her bed.

"Yeah, he is." Rosie laughed and mouthed a 'sorry' to Phil.

'Don't worry about it.' Phil mouthed back and winked. "Hello Evie, nice to meet you in person." Phil was used to Evie's sassy interjections when they Skyped.

"Ditto! So I'm going to get dinner, then I have night class. I have early class tomorrow, so I can't stay at Jakes," Evie had offered to stay at her boyfriends as much as she could for the 5 days and 4 nights Phil was in town, "But after classes tomorrow I'll be gone until morning." She winked at them and exchanged the books in her backpack.

"Thanks, E." Rosie said she would much prefer to just stay at the hotel all the time, since the king-size bed would be a welcome change from her extra-long twin, but she had early classes some mornings. Besides, Phil wanted to see what her life was like, where she went to class, where she ate lunch, everything.

"Peace out." Evie left with another wink and Phil turned back to Rosie.

"So, where were we?" Phil didn't even care that it was a cliche line. He just really wanted to kiss her. She smelled so nice, and her lips were red and shiny, and her hair was mussed, some of it falling down over her face.

"I think right here." Rosie smirked and closed her eyes, Phil did the same and waited for her lips to meet his. And waited. And waited. He opened his eyes, furrowing his brows.

"Did I...Is something wrong?" Phil asked. Rosie was across from him, biting her lip. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Phil...I...I need to tell you everything. But...Not right now, okay? I'll tell you tonight, I promise." Two tears leaked from Rosie's brown eyes and Phil brushed them away with his thumb.

"Of course. It's fine." It was obvious there was something stopping her from kissing him, and Phil could wait a few more hours to learn what it was. "And whatever it is, I promise you will still be my broast." He kissed her nose and but she didn't smile. In her head, she was thinking about how she was certain he would leave once he knew, so she was going to enjoy these last few hours being AmazingPhil's broast.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Rosie asked, sighing.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Nope, not fair. You're the guest, you decide what we do. When I visit you, you can make me decide what to do." Rosie insisted, jabbing him in the chest gently.

"Let's walk around your campus. My legs need stretching."

"Alright." Rosie immediately got up from the bed and started lacing up her boots, moving quickly. Phil could see the blush on her cheeks and she still seemed to be holding back tears, so he got up and walked behind her, hugging her.

"Rosie. Really, it's fine. Whatever it is, I'll be here for you."

"I hope so. I really do." Rosie finished tying her shoe, then turned around smiling. "Well, let's go then." She grabbed her purse and pulled Phil out by his hand. Phil tried to ignore how fake her smile seemed.

For the next 2 hours or so, Rosie gave him a terrible tour of her campus, they bumped into a few friends of Rosie's, and some fans of Phils, who wanted autographs and photos and such. One thing Phil was thankful for was that he didn't really have to worry about people knowing where he was. It wasn't like a massive swarm of fans would appear or anything. It was starting to get dark and cold, so they began to walk back to Rosies room so they could get their stuff and head to Phils hotel.

Rosie offered to drive, which made Phil much more comfortable. The hotel was only about 10 minutes away from her university, and it was quite nice. Phil was always being offered coupons and discounts wherever he went, so when he called to make the reservation, and said who he was, he got one of his nights free. Phil checked in and they brought his two bags up to the room.

It was a very nice room, with an L-shaped couch and massive king-size bed, minibar, popcorn maker, and a shower that was Phil was unsure exactly how to work. They decided to go out for dinner, and Phil asked if she minded waiting for him to grab a shower, since he felt gross from the plane and somewhat-long drive from the airport.

He stepped under the hot stream, after finally figuring out how to work the damn thing. As he washed his hair and began to lather his body, he started thinking. He didn't want to assume anything, but he couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time...Were they going to have sex tonight? Or at all on this trip? Like any guy, he always kept a spare condom in his wallet, and wanting to be prepared he had a few stashed in his bag. It was inferred that they would sleep in the same bed...But they hadn't even kissed yet! He pushed these thoughts aside. It didn't matter, they would move forward, starting with a kiss, when she was ready. Feeling confident, Phil dryed himself off and left the bathroom, finding Rosie on the bed, typing into her laptop.

"Hey you." She said, looking up from her keyboard.

"Hello. Let me just get fix my hair and we can get going." His towel-dried hair was sticking out at the ends, curling just a bit from the humidity of the bathroom.

"No, it's really cute. Just leave it." Rosie reached up and tousled his hair, messing it up.

"Well...Alright. For you. Just this once. And I get to wear a hat."

"Yay!" Rosie leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Now come on you, I want to show off my girl to this whole town." Rosie blushed, but stood and got her things to go. They went to Rosie's favourite Thai restaurant where they both got massive orders of noodles, which they shared happily over a pot of tea, talking and laughing. Phil felt like they were the only two people in the world. He liked it. She wanted to pay her half, but Phil paid the tab while she was in the washroom, and she smacked him for it. "Oh hush, let me spoil you for the little while I get to be with you."

"Oh fiiiiine, but just this once." She playfully pulled the slouchy beanie off his head, exposing his slightly wavy hair.

"No fair!" He snatched it back from her and jammed it on his head. They laughed and Phil took her hand, walking her out to the car. "Just so you know...I'm having a really amazing time with you." He bit his lip, looking down.

"I am too. I just wish you would be here longer." She said, pulling him close for a hug. They stood in the frigid cold of the parking lot, locked in a warm embrace, and Phil was almost certain he had never been more happy, or more sad.


End file.
